1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for determining whether the weight of a pair of eyeglasses is equally distributed on each side of the wearer's nose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exists many types of eyeglasses designed to support a pair of lenses an appreciable distance in front of a person's eyes. Typical eyeglasses include some type of a frame positioned about the lenses, a pair of temple members for connecting the frame to the ears of the wearer, and a pair of nose pads connected to the frame enabling the weight of the eyeglasses to be supported by the wearer's nose.
It should be recognized that the wearer's nose supports substantially all of the weight of the eyeglasses. It is usually the case that the wearer's nose becomes fatigued after the eyeglasses have been worn for an extended period of time. One obvious solution to make the eyeglasses more comfortable has been to reduce the overall weight of the eyeglasses by utilizing lightweight plastic lenses instead of glass lenses, and by manufacturing the frame from lightweight materials such as aluminum. Another solution has been to incorporate resilient pads onto the wear surface of the nose pads to cushion the weight of the eyeglasses on the wearer's nose. The only other solution to this problem has been to adjust the temple members and the nose pads of the frame of the eyeglasses in an attempt to equalize the distribution of the weight of the eyeglasses on each side of the wearer's nose. Because of the lack of any measuring devices to measure the distribution of the weight of the eyeglasses on the nose, the adjustment of the temple members and the nose pads is an art rather than a science. Accordingly, properly fitting the eyeglasses to the wearer is a subjective process, dependent primarily on the skill of the optician or optometrist. Moreover, the difficulty of equalizing the weight of the eyeglasses on the wearer's nose is aggravated due to the fact that one lens may be heavier than the other lens.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a method which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and methods and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the eyeglass art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for determining whether the weight of a pair of eyeglasses is equally distributed on each side of the wearer's nose.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for indirectly determining the relative distribution of the weight of the eyeglasses on each side of the wearer's nose.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which enables an optician or optometrist to quickly and easily fit a pair of eyeglasses to a wearer such that the eyeglasses may be comfortably worn by the wearer.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.